percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talking to a Bowl
"Ra, this isn't safe." Bast caught up to the king of the gods panting. "You know Olympians and Magicians never got along!" Ra turned to look at her, and she thought she saw uncertainty flicker across his handsome face for the briefest moment. Then he turned away and kept walking. "It has to work. There is no other way- Osiris has told me this." Bast bit her lip and held back. Bes trudged up next to her, as they headed back to their own throne room. The portal, couldn't just drop them back in could it, of course they had to walk a few more blocks. Bes scratched his chin. "Do you think it can happen? Never before..." He stopped talking wistfully pulling his beard. Bast shook her head and sighed. "I don't know Bes. I don't know." ---- Horus hesitated. Doing this, would either make or break all humanity forever. The other Egpytian gods stared at him. "Well?" Set pressed, "Call her!" Horus stared at the scrying bowl and took a deep breath. "Scarlett Black." He murmered and the water in the bowl rippled. They waited for a few minutes, tapping their fingers and sighing impatiently (gods weren't the most understanding) and Scarlett appeared in the bowl, huffing and puffing. "Horus!" She squeked when she caught her breath. Her cheeks were pink, from emberassement or running, the gods couldn't tell. "Isis! Bast! Ra!" Her eyes darted from one god to another. Sure, getting a message from the gods was surpising, but Horus wished she didn't look so amazed, like they couldn't work together on something. He glanced behind him. Sobek was busy snatching flies and putting them in his mouth. Neith was aiming her arrows at some spot on the wall, while Isis patted her hair down. Bes was standing on his head, while Bast flicked knives over her shoulder, like discarded trophies. So, maybe they didn't look that organized after all. Ra stood shoulder to shoulder with Horus. "Scarlett. We have called you here becase-" A loud screech came from Bast in the back as Bes tackled her- "Er...we called you here because you are following the path of Horus right?" Scarlett bit her lip anxiously. "Yeah...I used that to help me defeat Dejardins." Horus nodded, and assumed command. "So us gods. We're in a bit of a situation." He turned to look at the other gods, who were all quite bored. He told Scarlett about the monster Osiris and Hades had created, and accidentally let loose into the mortal world. "But we cannot fight it ourselves," Ra cut in, "It is against the Ancient Laws for Olympians and we do not interfere with mortals anyhow." Scarlett glanced away for a moment. "So, you want me to gather a team of magicians and take it out?" She asked. Osiris walked over, his face grim. "Not exactly. We need you to defend the mortal world with magicians and demigods." Scarlett's face went murderous. She shouted out so many curse words in Egyptian, Horus couldn't follow them. Finally, she stamped her foot. "I refuse!" She glared at the gods. "I will not work with Greeks." They asked Scarlett to think about it and after much convincing she said "Fine." "That went well." Horus said to Osiris as they left the scrying bowl. Osiris nodded and scratched his head. "We can find a way to make her cooperate. Let's hope the Olympians have asked Chiron to assemble some demigods and Scarlett will come. I'm sure." Horus motioned for the other gods to follow. "I hope you're right." Category:Two Hells Category:Capn Rin Scotts